Alien (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} Aliens are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Three aliens can be found to the north of Horowitz farmstead and east of Brooks Tumbleweed Ranch, where the mercenary camp is usually located, when one does not have the Wild Wasteland trait, with an inaccessible, crashed recon craft. Characteristics Biology Gameplay attributes These aliens are far more arduous than their counterparts in Mothership Zeta, but have the same amount of Hit Points. The alien captain, however, has 16x the hit points of his Mothership Zeta counterpart. Variants Alien Aliens appear only once in Fallout: New Vegas and are identical in appearance to the aliens found in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. There are two aliens, both carrying tri-beam laser rifles. |level =15 |perception =8 |hp =250 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* Tri-beam laser rifle }} Alien captain The alien captain is a stronger variant of alien found in the Mojave Wasteland. Like the other aliens, he only appears if the Wild Wasteland trait is active. The captain is noticeably taller and more human-like in stature than the other two aliens, and appropriately has much more HP. The aliens appear to scale to the player character's level. The alien captain has the alien blaster in his inventory but does not use it in combat. If the captain is killed without the other aliens noticing, they will not become hostile but cannot be talked to. |level =20 |perception =9 |hp =400 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* Laser pistol * Alien blaster }} Location * Mercenary camp Notes * Aliens count as abominations. * The alien captain will always appear hostile, however, the other two aliens will not be hostile unless the captain spots the Courier. If the captain is killed while one is hidden, the other two aliens will not turn hostile unless attacked; instead they will stand and look at the Courier silently, as they lack voices. * If an alien's torso explodes, pieces of flesh left will be oversized compared to the original body size. These body parts will also be red despite the original green color of the alien. * The alien captain almost always flees, while the other two aliens will assault the Courier with laser weapons. The captain will then enter combat with the Courier once his fellow aliens are killed. * The alien captain will not use the alien blaster against the Courier. He cannot equip it and will use a laser pistol instead. * The aliens encountered in the Mojave seem to be taller than the Mothership Zeta aliens. They are the height of a regular human. * Looking at the ship, it appears to be broken and there are many wires hanging out of the back. The ship also appears to hover as it moves up and down. This appears to be the same kind of recon craft that crashed in Fallout 3. * If the Courier does not have the Wild Wasteland trait, the aliens' spot will be occupied by mercenaries instead. * In some cases the Courier can find two weapons of the same type on one alien (this does not happen with the alien captain). * Companions often pick up the alien blaster before the Courier can. They should always check the inventory of their companions when trying to locate the alien blaster. * Aliens left alive will be hostile to any Viper gunslingers chasing the player from Horowitz farmstead, usually dispatching them quickly and easily with their tri-beam laser rifles. * The aliens can be scared away with a flare gun. Appearances Aliens appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Sometimes the aliens' eyelids will stretch, causing them to stick out. Gallery Alien attack.jpg|The aliens attacking north of Horowitz farmstead Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Aliens Category:Fallout: New Vegas Wild Wasteland content fr:Extraterrestre (Fallout: New Vegas) pt:Alien (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Чужой (Дикая Пустошь) uk:Чужий (Дика Пустка)